Chance Encounters
by warmfluffypastries
Summary: Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry were on two different paths in life, they just happened to cross during their junior year at The Ohio State University. Now what?
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Jeez hold your horses I'm getting there," she sighed, working her way out of her blankets and hustling out of her dorm room to get to her suite door to stop the obnoxious knocking. "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Lizzie Lyle," he easily peered over her head into the living space of the shared suite that was mostly dark, aside from the beam of light streaming through the open door of her room.

"She's not here, I believe the girls are at the Delta Upsilon house tonight," she shrugged, going to close the door quickly, only to be stopped by his large hand against the door. Tonight of all nights the most desired man on campus had to show up at her door, wearing what had to be the hottest Letterman jacket she'd ever seen with jeans that hugged his lower half in all the right places. And she was barely presentable.

"Now see, that's where I just came from and I know that she's not there," he shrugged leaning into the doorway, forcing her to step back to avoid his invasion of her personal space. He gave a cursory glance at the girl's appearance, and couldn't hold back a grin at the plaid flannel pants and oversized Adams High School t-shirt hanging down to her knees.

"Well I guess you've been stood up, now if you don't mind I have a movie to get back to," she gave him a small smile before trying to close the door again.

"I don't mind," he nodded stepping in before she could, "I'll wait."

"Suit yourself," she returned heading for her room, leaving the door open to keep an eye on the strange man in her suite, "I really don't think they'll be back anytime tonight, though."

"What cha watching?" he entered her room with a curious look around.

"_Funny Girl_," she responded, turning up the volume, hoping he would take the hint and go back out into the common area.

"Broadway fan?"

"What gave it away?" she gave up finally putting a stop to the DVD and switching over to TV, muting it to carry on this conversation.

"I never got your name, I'm Finn, by the way," he stuck out a sure hand, larger than any she'd ever seen she knew that.

"I know," she smirked, "Rachel Berry, and although I don't look it I've been to a few football games in my two years here."

"Big fan?" he grinned, taking a seat at the rolling desk chair opposite her, on the bed.

"Like I said, been to a few games," she couldn't help but grin at this boy, who'd completely ruined another pointless Friday night for her, "So what makes Lizzie so irresistible that you came all the way across campus to look for her?"

"Nothing," he shrugged, "to be honest I was tired of hanging with the frat tonight, plus with curfew for tomorrow night's game I'm supposed to be back by midnight."

"Gives you less than an hour," she noted, "I expect a win tomorrow, Illy Illibuck (A/N: look it up it's quite cool) is quite comfortable in her current location."

"You're right he is, and don't worry he will be presented to us tomorrow no matter because we won last year," he winked, "you will be there tomorrow right?"

"I have a ticket yes," she nodded, "it all depends on how hung over my suitemates are come tomorrow."

"Well then in person or on TV, you should look for the signal," he smirks, "I signal to my family every game, with two pats to the center of my chest."

"I bet you tell that to all the girls," she winked flirtatiously.

"Actually you're the first," checked his wrist watch and then stood, "I need to leave, but I'll see you around?"

With that he let himself out of her room and her suite, leaving a stunned Rachel Berry behind. Had she just been hit on by the starting quarterback for The Ohio State Buckeyes? She could hardly believe that he had even showed up at her suite much less had invited himself in and was open to conversation with her. Squealing to herself she double checked the locks before locking herself into her room, determined to go to the game tomorrow whether her roommates were hung over or not.

Trekking across campus in the cold had never been so enjoyable. With a bounce to his step and grin stretched across his face, he hurried to his truck knowing he had to make it to the dorm before lights out. He didn't know what possessed him to go looking for Lizzie when 10 other girls were lined up waiting. Once he didn't find her he didn't know what possessed him to barge in on her suitemate but he wasn't going to regret it now. Letting her in on his secret ritual was a shock even to him, and he sometimes forgot to give the pats to his chest protector but he'd make sure that tomorrow he double tapped that thing every chance he got.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"What's got you all excited?" Lizzie asked as they reentered their suite after the football game the next afternoon, the 28-14 victory only part of the reason Rachel was bouncing off the walls.

"Nothing just happy that Illibuck gets to stay in her home for another year," she shrugged, unlocking her room door.

"You do know that Illibuck is a _wooden_ turtle right? It's not like it has real feelings," her suitemate mumbled before letting herself into her own room and closing the door behind her with an eye-roll.

Rachel was never really sure why they hung out other than Rachel herself lacked friends, she knew for a fact that Lizzie got along well with the other two girls in their suite. But the occasional football game and shopping trip were not unexpected for the two girls. "Plus Finn double patted his chest as least ten times," she murmured to herself, as she closed the door to her own room, quickly gathering her warmest PJs, she stripped out of her jeans and sweatshirt, wrapping up in her robe before heading for the shower at the far end of the suite.

Finished with her shower she stashed her toiletries back in her room before heading for the kitchen. Two steps from the refrigerator however there was a swift knock on the suite door, waiting to see if any of the other suitemates would exit their rooms, and determining that no one must have been expecting anyone, she hurried to see who it was.

"Looking for Lizzie again?" she propped the door open with her hip, sending a smirk to the tall football player awaiting on the other side. His dark jeans, crisp white shirt and a chocolate brown sweater that made his eyes seem like the deepest pools of chocolate, made him look absolutely delicious.

"Get dressed," he smirked, "I've got a celebratory dinner to get to, and I need a date."

"But…we really don't know each other," she sighed.

"Please, it's like a big group thing, and everyone's bringing a date and how will it look if the star of the game shows up without one?" he questioned with a cute little half-smile, half- grin, side smiley thing, that charmed more women than he could remember.

"Well I'm sure Lizzie would be willing to escort you," she turned back into the suite opening the door wider for him.

"I'm not asking her," he tried again, "last chance, your food is on me and I promise to have you back before 11."

"Okay," she finally agreed reluctantly, "I'm assuming business-casual attire?"

"Or just casual," he nodded.

"Give me ten minutes," she called over her shoulder, as she hurriedly dashed into her room giving the door a soft push.

Feeling the buzzing in his pocket he quickly pulled it out glancing at the display before hitting ignore and typing a quick message to his step-brother letting him know he was busy and couldn't talk. "Hey Finn," Lizzie stopped short coming from her room, surprised to find the quarterback standing near the doorway of her suite.

"What's up Liz?" he looked up from his phone closing it and stashing it back into his pocket.

"I didn't think we had plans tonight…" she trailed off, slowly moving toward him.

"We don't, I'm actually here to take Rachel to dinner," Finn smiled, this was probably the first time since his sophomore year of high school that he was genuinely excited to take a girl out to dinner, and he didn't care if he got anything else afterward, as long as he got to spend time with her.

"Rachel Berry?" Lizzie asked, "The girl in all the musicals? That Rachel Berry?" she liked the girl honestly she did but she just couldn't see Finn Hudson, star quarterback, hottest guy at the entire university, going out with Rachel Berry, can't stop singing to save my life, born to be on Broadway.

"Uh yeah," he nodded, "I guess that would be her."

"Wow, okay," she shrugged, "let me know when you're ready for the bedroom," she winked before heading back to her bedroom.

"Uh hey," Rachel stuttered from the doorway of her room, the dark wash jeans and deep red sweater hugged her curves deliciously and he can't help but notice her hair is still a little damp. "Did you want to take Lizzie instead?"

"No way," he rushed forward, offering her his hand, "you ready?"

"Um," she hummed glancing behind her and deciding the jacket wouldn't be necessary for cool October evening temperatures. "Yes, will you be driving or should I?"

"I've got it," he took her hand and escorted her to the large parking lot across the street from her dorm.

**FRFRFRFRFRFRFR**

"I can't believe you tricked me into this," she giggled, sipping on her glass of wine one more time, "and I can't believe you managed to get me drunk."

"Get you drunk?" he laughed, finishing off his fourth beer, "if anything I'd say you got me drunk, I was hoping to just enjoy a nice dinner, and I tricked you because I knew you wouldn't come if you thought it was just going to be the two of us."

"Oh Finn," she sighed, "so okay we've covered you and your family, what else is there hidden in that deep mysterious quarterback past of yours?"

"Not much, oh I have an unrealistically close relationship with my former glee club director, he was like the father I never had," he leaned back away from the table.

"But what about Burt?"

"Mom and Burt didn't get together until half way through sophomore year and I'd already been through so much by then Will had been there through it all," he shrugged, "I don't think I ever would've gotten over my ex if it hadn't been for him."

"Wow," she nodded, "I never really connected with any of my instructors like that, to most of them I was just the rich Jewish girl whose fathers bought her everything she'd ever need."

"Fathers?" he quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes I have two gay dads," she grinned, "that's not a problem is it?" she suddenly felt as though maybe this boy wasn't as great as his first two impressions had implied. So far there wasn't a single thing about him that she didn't absolutely adore.

"What? No, no," he quickly sat forward, ready to assure her that he could never deny someone the right to be who they are, "my step-brother, Kurt, is actually gay. I won't pretend that it was easy for me to understand, but I have long ago accepted the fact that he nor I chose our sexual orientations and all you can do is be yourself."

"I think you're the first jock I've ever heard speak that way," she smiled across the table before finishing her glass of wine. "Okay, so my school never had a glee club, but I was the female lead in every musical our school put on for the four years I was there, I was even in some community theater as well."

"Cool, so other than performing, what else is your passion?" he asked, accepting the dessert menu from the waiter when he came to gather their empty plates.

"Not much," she shrugged, "I'm obviously a supporter of civil rights, and I will be on Broadway one day, that's my passion, my one goal in life, and as you found out earlier I'm also vegan because animals have rights too."

"Okay, so is there anything on this dessert menu you can eat?" he asked, "or do you have a favorite place you like to go for dessert?"

"There is actually a vegan ice cream parlor two blocks away," she offers, "I imagine we'll be walking since we've both had more to drink than we should've."

"Sounds like a plan to me," he motions for the check and laid three twenties in the fold to cover the price and tip, before offering her a hand and leading the way out of the restaurant.

"So Rachel Berry, future Broadway star, when are you going to tell me about your boyfriend?" he asked as they stepped out of the small ice cream shop, cones in hand and continued to stroll down the street in the dimming sunset.

"Nothing to tell," She shrugged, "You're probably looking at the last never been kissed twenty one year old in America."

"Well now that just can't be," he murmured, pulling gently on her hand to move them out of the way on the sidewalk before gently planting his lips against hers. Her instant gasp was soon followed up by a soft moan and an even softer whimper when he pulled away. "There," he grinned pulling back slightly, before leaning in for one more quick light peck.

"Wow," she giggled to herself following after him as he tugged at her hand pulling her on down the street with him, "so what exactly is it that has Finn Hudson, star quarterback for a major university, so enchanted?"

"Don't really know," he shrugged, "something about the way you greeted me last night, and then today, I just couldn't stay away."

"Why do I suddenly feel like you're full of it?" she questioned, as they crossed the street to begin walking back toward the restaurant.

"That hurts," he playfully placed a hand over his chest.

"Big goof," she laughed, nudging him with her shoulder, tossing the napkin and wrapper from her cone into a trash bin as they passed it, "you know what we should do?"

"Elope?" he returned, tucking her in tightly to his side as a group of five or six large guys passed them.

"What?" her feet stopped moving causing the both of them to stumble as he kept walking.

"Geez," he chuckled as what was left of his ice cream hit the sidewalk, "don't do that."

"Don't do that?" she nearly shrieked. "Did you not just hear yourself? Elope? As if we've known each other longer than twenty four hours? Are you crazy? Did you get hit too hard on that one sack today? I know it took you a little longer to get up. Are you still drunk?"

"Whoa, slow down," he placed his large hands against her upper arms stopping the frantic motions her hands were making, "I think that's a no to your last three questions and a yes to the three before that and I'm pretty sure the first one was rhetorical."

"You really want to run off and get married? Like tonight?"

"No," he laughed, "we should probably wait until like Monday when the courthouse is open, we can like look it up online or whatever first."

"You're completely serious?" she asked. Granted she'd fantasized about the boy, as every girl on campus had, but even last night and this morning she'd found herself dreaming of a future with him, and here he was offering it here and now.

"Well yeah," he shrugged, "I've kind of always liked the romantic notion of love at first sight and wanting to be with someone always. There is something about you Rachel, last night I just had to talk to you, and this morning I wanted to call you so badly, but I didn't have your number. And then this afternoon when the game was over all I could think about was how quickly I could get from the stadium to your dorm room. I've never felt like this before, I already want to tell you all about the horrible dude they paired me with at the tutoring center and how I have this killer test next week and I haven't had a chance to study for it but I think that I can squeak by with a C if I just read my notes right before the test. How Kurt keeps calling me, because he wants to know what I think Tara would want for her birthday…I want you to know all of these things and I want to know those things about you."

Her eyes continued to grow in size as she listened to him ramble about his life, how is mom was constantly afraid that he'd be injured and how no one had ever really understood him the way she already did in the first day of knowing him, "I know it's crazy Rachel. I feel how crazy it is, but I also feel like if I don't ask you now, I may never get the chance."

"Finn," she was breathless, she couldn't possibly marry someone she barely knew, but she couldn't deny that she was beginning to feel the same way, "let me think about it?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "you want to head back to your dorm now?"

"No," she shook her head, "we should find something to do, what do you like to do for fun? Outside of football, of course."

"Well there's bowling," he scratched at his chin, "and um karaoke, but mostly bowling."

"Bowling it is then," she smiled, "I've never been before so you'll have to explain it to me."

"Alright let's go," he led her back to the truck and opened the door for her before moving back to his side.

"You are okay to drive right?" she questioned before he could back out of the spot, "I mean my buzz has worn off, but that had more to do with your question than anything else."

"I'm fine Rachel," he smirked, "now the number one rule to bowling is that you have to experience the whole thing, including the shoe and ball sharing."


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: any and all mistakes are my own.

**Chapter 2**

"Yes," she smirked, answering her phone Sunday morning. After staying up well passed midnight as they slowly made their way back to her dorm, and hours after he left she'd stayed up contemplating her thoughts before coming to a simple conclusion, she didn't want any regrets in her life.

"Really?" he laughed as she confirmed her answer, and she could almost picture the boyish smile gracing his face, "where are you right now?"

"In my room, I'm getting ready to head to the dining hall for breakfast, you?" she answered, grabbing the keys and quickly locking the door to her room.

"Standing outside," he replied, "I was thinking we could hit up the dining hall and then you could come back to my place."

"Sounds perfect," she smiled seeing him leaning against the front of his truck, one hand tucked neatly in his pocket the other holding the phone to his ear, "hi," she murmured, stepping up on her toes, puckered lips waiting for his.

"Um," he moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and hoisting her gently to him, "I missed you last night," he smiled, seeing her eyes still closed and the serene smile on her face.

"Well it's only one more night apart," the smile that shown on her face couldn't possibly be any bigger, "but there are discussions that need to occur before then, so breakfast?"

"Yes please," he took her hand before heading to the opposite side of the parking lot where the dining hall sat awaiting them.

"So you practice some form of Christianity?" she questioned as they joined the back of the line in the lobby of the dining hall.

"I don't _practice_ anything, but I was baptized as a Methodist before my dad went off to serve in Desert Storm," he nodded, "you're Jewish right?"

"Yes, my Daddy is Jewish and my Dad converted when they got married, my grandparents insisted," she smiled, "they'll want you to convert as well but it isn't completely necessary, as long as you don't mind raising our children in the Jewish faith."

"Seems reasonable," he chuckled, handing over his student ID to be run through the system before following her into the cafeteria like line. "Is there even anything in here you can eat?"

"I usually just get the fruit," she pushed her tray down the rails, watching as he piled eggs, pancakes, French toast, bacon, sausage, and anything else he could onto his plate. "Do you usually eat this much for breakfast?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "we usually have morning workout session so I have to replenish my body afterwards."

"That makes sense," she smiled, "do you have a preferred seating location?"

"Uh," he chuckles, "not really, I usually just look for someone I know, but since you are with me, wherever you would like."

"Alright," she led the way to a corner table that allowed her to keep a watch over the entire room, "in high school I often got slushies dumped over my head or food thrown at me, so I like to sit in a location that allows me to see what everyone else is doing?"

"Are you serious?" he tried to hold back the smile, "I guess we really are different, I was the one throwing the slushies in high school," noting the horrified look on her face he quickly back tracked, "I only threw like two and they were strictly to keep from having them thrown on myself."

"Anyway," she shook it off, "you were in your school's glee club, right?"

"I was," he nodded, "we never made it past our regional competition though," he sighed, "when you're up against Vocal Adrenaline it's kind of a losing battle."

"Oh yes," she exclaimed, "I heard a lot about them, many of them are in local theater performances in Carmel, and I met a few at vocal and theatrical summer camps."

"I'll bet," he swallowed the bite he'd just taken, "so not to sound insensitive or anything, but with gay marriage being illegal in the state of Ohio how is it that your dads got married?"

"They only got married when it became legal in Canada in 2005, legally it is still not recognized in Ohio, but they had a ceremony back in '92. That's when they celebrate their anniversary," she spoke very carefully, "And obviously it's not an issue anymore, but I was born via surrogate and even though my father's never really explained it to me, I'm pretty sure that only one of them has legal custody."

"That seems a little ridiculous," he finally breathed, "it's cool though, that they like never let anyone tell them what they couldn't do."

"No, they certainly didn't," she smiled softly, realizing that this man was more than she could have ever hoped for.

"They've paved the way for people like Kurt and future generations to come," he lifted her hand, "plus from what I can tell they raised a pretty awesome daughter."

"Thank you Finn," she smiled, "finish up, I want to go look at some rings, if that's okay with you?"

"Yeah," he agreed, "I hope you won't be too disappointed but I'm only going to be able to afford simple bands, the stipend the school gives me is large but it won't cover a diamond."

"That's totally not necessary Finn," she sighed, as they finally exited the dining hall headed back for his truck, "I would just like a symbol of our commitment to each other."

**FRFRFRFRFRFRFRFR**

Settled comfortably on his bed, with his future wife straddling his waist as they made out was never a real scenario in Finn Hudson's imagination. But as her hands roamed the broad expanse of his bare chest while one of his inched into the space left between her jeans and her waist, and the other was already firmly holding onto her behind.

"Finn," she murmured, pulling back slightly, her thick hair all pushed to one side as she started toward his ear, "can you wait another 24 hours?" she finally pulled back settling onto his thighs as his hands slipped to her thighs. "I just, if I've made it this far I might as well wait that little bit longer right?"

"Wait, you're still…a virgin?" his hands fell from her thighs. He'd honestly never been all that much of a ladies' man until he'd gotten to Ohio State but he'd never been with a virgin, and he'd definitely never been with a woman he loved.

"I figured that would be pretty obvious after my first kiss yesterday. Is…is that a problem?" she swallowed thickly it hadn't occurred to her in the past forty eight hours that it might be an issue, well the first twenty four she didn't think he was even seriously interested in her, and the next twelve had been spent thinking and dreaming of being Finn Hudson's wife, and after that she'd just wanted to get to know him and have him get to know her.

"NO," he nearly cried, when he didn't answer and she started to slide away from him, "no, Rachel it's totally awesome, you had morals and you stuck with them. I wish I'd had the courage to do that."

"It wasn't much of a choice actually, you're the only person I've made out with," she shrugged, her eyes glued to his abs to keep from looking into his own, "people aren't really clamoring at the chance to be with the school loser."

"You're not a loser Rach," he lifted her chin with both of his hands and pulled her closer, "and I'll totally wait another twenty four hours, hell I'd wait another 24 years-" seeing the raised eyebrow she was shooting him, "okay so I wouldn't wait 24 years, but we can wait until you're ready," her small smile was utterly adorable to him, "...but if we're going to do that we need to find something else to do right now, so what do you say we go look up some stuff about getting married."

"Can I use your computer?" she asked sliding off his lap, moving over to his desk, where the open laptop sat.

"Yes," he nodded, relaxing back against his bed, "I'm just going to cool off over here for a little bit okay?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "oh, is this you and your sister?"

"Uh huh," he sighed, remembering the picture he had just changed on his desktop background, "that was a couple weeks ago when they came up for the game."

"She looks like she adores you," taking in the photo of the little girl hoisted against her brother's side, him clearly sweating and tired after a long game, and her proudly wearing his number as she placed a kiss against his cheek.

"I just wish that we could hang out together more, you know?" he sighed finally moving to the edge of the bed and reaching an arm over her shoulder to open his web browser.

"I could imagine, I don't have any siblings so I can only assume that having that relationship is unique and I'm sad that I won't ever get to experience it for myself," she quickly google'd the information they were looking for.

"You will," he placed a kiss against her neck, glancing at the screen over her shoulder, "Kurt and Tara are going to be your siblings now too."

"You're an amazing man," she turned her head to gaze at the side of his face as he began reading the information she'd pulled up.

"Looks like we just need $50 bucks cash and our driver's licenses," he read, "we can get married same day, with no wait. We can call the courthouse in the morning and set up an appointment."

"Amazing," she whispered, placing a kiss against his cheek, "so shopping?"

"Of course," he grinned.

**FRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFR**

"Wow," he sighed when she walked toward him Monday afternoon, on the front steps of the county courthouse. She wore a flowing white sundress and silver strappy heels. Her hair was pulled softly away from her face a few tendrils dangling around her face. She'd insisted they meet there for the sake of keeping a little tradition in their nontraditional wedding, he'd agreed and caught the bus downtown so they wouldn't have to ride back separately.

"Not so bad yourself," she nodded, taking in the well fitting suit and the straight black tie that hung from his neck, "I hope you like the look, because it is cold and I know it won't last long."

"Well let's go," he chuckled, placing a hand against her lower back, "you want my coat?"

"No," she shook her head, "well maybe when we leave."

"Alright," he laughed, following the signs through the courthouse, eventually coming to the door labeled marriage license, "ready?"

"Yep," with a deep breath from both of them, he opened the door letting her lead the way, "we have an appointment."

"Mr. Hudson?" the attendant asked, when he nodded she smiled, "very well, I took the liberty of filling out the information you gave me over the phone. If you will both look over it and confirm, I'll need photo ID from both of you and your fifty dollars."

"Looks perfect," he nodded, glancing at Rachel for her approval.

"Husband signature," the attendant handed over a pin pointing to the line where he was to sign and then to the line opposite of it, "wife signature."

"Technically you are done, but since Mr. Hudson informed me that you are hoping to marry today, I can go ahead and ask the questions? I'll do the signing and then you'll be on your way," she smiled at them.

"Let's do it," Rachel nodded, taking Finn's hand tightly into hers.

"Do you…" she glanced at the paper in front of her, "Finn, take Rachel to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," he nodded, pulling the ring from his pinky finger and sliding it onto her finger.

"And do you Rachel take Finn to be your lawfully wedded husband?" she asked.

"Of course I do," she nodded, pulling the larger ring from her thumb sliding it onto his finger.

"Well by the State of Ohio, you…are…officially…married," she drug out the last few words as she signed her name to the form, "congratulations."

"Thank you," Rachel grinned at her, just before Finn's lips captured her own. It wasn't what she'd always imagined, but at this point she couldn't imagine it differently.

"You ready?" he asked after finally pulling back, sliding his jacket off and slipping it over her shoulders.

"Let's go," she couldn't wait to get back to his apartment, _their _apartment, and see what all the excitement was about.

**FRFRFRFRFRFRFRFR**

Quickly switching off the alarm hoping not to wake her, he glanced over at her face studying her carefully to ensure she didn't wake. He pulled on clean underwear and athletic shorts before sitting on his desk chair to quickly tie up his tennis shoes.

"Where're you goin'?" her drowsy voice interrupted his concentration and he glanced up at her.

"Football practice," he whispered, finishing up and pulling a shirt over his head before leaning over her and placing a couple of kisses against her lips, "I'll be back around 8. We can call our parents when I get back, okay?"

"Um hmm," she mumbled, grabbing the back of his head slipping her tongue into his mouth, "love you."

"I love you too," he promised, smiling when he noticed she'd already fallen back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm not entirely sure about this chapter, and I know where I want this story to go but I'm not quite sure about how to get there. Leave me some feedback if you like it, don't like it, or just cause.

Kait

**Chapter 3 **

"Rachel?" Hiram asked as he answered the phone, she figured that if they were going to makes these calls this morning she should go ahead and get hers out of the way, although she wasn't entirely convinced she'd be able to get the words out now that she'd heard her Daddy's voice, "what a surprise we never hear from you on weekdays."

"I know Daddy," she grinned, "I just wanted to call and tell you some good news, remember that boy that I told you about on Saturday?"

"Finn Hudson, the quarterback? Yes, Dad was very excited to learn that his little girl was crushing on an athlete and not a musical theater nerd-"

"Daddy!" she shrieked.

"I know, I tried to tell him he fell for one and has one as a daughter, but you know your father," Hiram sighed, and she heard the click of the phone as she could only assume her Dad picked up.

"Don't listen to him pumpkin," Leroy's deep smirking voice rung through her ear, "I love the two of you more than anything in the world, but it would be nice to get some male bonding going on in this house every now and then."

"Isn't that what we did last night?"

"Daddy!" she shrieked closing her eyes, listening to the two men laugh, "anyway don't you want to hear why I've called."

"Yes please," Leroy answered.

"Well last night Finn and I went out and we got m…" she trailed off, she couldn't do this to these two men, who had raised her and promised her any wedding she could desire and any man she could ever want. She couldn't tell them that she'd run off the night before and circumvented the whole process, "Finn asked me to marry him," not a total lie she congratulated herself.

"Really?" Hiram's voice floated to her now, "and he didn't think to ask us first?"

"Daddy," she sighed, "I said yes, so you might as well get over that one now."

"I'm thinking June," Leroy mumbled, "do you think you guys will get married this summer or next?"

"Well Finn finishes his degree this year, but will probably stay and complete his fourth year for the team, so maybe this summer, I don't know," she sighed, she heard the door open and grinned when she saw him enter.

"Oh," Hiram exclaimed, "we have to get started then we'll talk to you later sweetie, Dad's got to get to work."

"Okay," she nodded, accepting the kiss Finn was offering to her, hearing her fathers' 'I love you's, "I love you guys too, and don't forget I'll be home in three weeks for Thanksgiving."

"So how'd they take it?" he asked, pulling out jeans and a polo from his closet.

"I couldn't tell them," she sighed, scrubbing at her face, "I was so close and then all I could think was I'm the only child these two men will ever have and they both deserve the chance to give me away, so I told them we were engaged."

"That's not so bad," he grinned, stacking his clothes neatly on his desk, "this way we get to be married here, and not let anyone at home down, that's actually kind of perfect."

"You think so?" she giggled as he crawled over her, if she'd had a little more forethought she'd have gotten dressed this morning before making her phone call.

"I know so," he looked down at her gently pulling a the sheet that she had tucked tightly under her arms, "now I do believe there is still enough time before either of us has to be anywhere…" he trailed off a finger trailing across her chest, as she picked at his t-shirt.

**FRFRFRFRFRFRFR**

"Where have you been?" Lizzie asked, when she came strolling into their suite later that morning. Draping her dress over the back of the couch she shrugged before heading for her own room, "Is that Finn's shirt?"

"Yes," she nodded, Lizzie followed her into her room as she put the dress away, "He was kind enough to offer it to me this morning."

"So you spent the night with Finn Hudson?" she questioned, "I think this makes you the last of the virgins to be seduced by the master."

"In more ways than one," she muttered, she'd been putting Finn's reputation out of her mind for as long as possible but now it was facing her head on, "we got married last night."

"You married Finn Hudson?" Lizzie asked dropping onto her bed, "like forever, faithfully, he's your husband for the rest of your life?"

"That's the plan," she nodded, turning back around, "why do you have that look on your face?"

"Well Rach," Lizzie sighed, "Finn isn't exactly known for being a relationship type guy, or for more than one night stands, if we're being honest."

"He's different," Rachel shook her head, "that cocky confident guy that I met on Friday night, has not reappeared since, I think that something really changed with him."

"Wow!" Lizzie laughed, "let me know when you get back from outer space."

"That may never happen," Rachel returned, "now if you don't mind, I have to get dressed and get to class."

**RFRFRFRFRFRFR**

"Alright this is just practice for the parents," Finn reminded himself taking a deep breath before picking up his phone and pressing send waiting for Kurt to answer.

"What can I do for you Finn?" his distracted voice answered.

"Just wanted to return your call from the other night and I have some news," he took a calming breath.

"Well I was just calling to let you know that I will be visiting at Thanksgiving, but Blaine will no longer be joining me," he answered tersely.

"Did you finally end it?" Finn questioned, Blaine had been slipping from Kurt for months now and Finn assumed it was only at matter of time before the relationship ended.

"When I found him in bed with the female lead from the newest school musical I figured it was time."

"I'm sorry man," he sighed, he always thought there was some kind of bisexual side to Blaine, he'd caught him checking out girls a few times.

"Whatever, it's another discussion for another time, so what is your good news?"

"I got engaged last night!" he announced.

"Wow, okay Finn. Let me know when you break up with this one."

"That's not happening Kurt," he sighed, "it's going to stick, the wedding will probably be this summer, I actually think Rachel could probably use your help planning the whole thing."

"Do I really have to learn this one's name? Let's be honest Finn you haven't been in a single long lasting relationship since Quinn-"

"Which is why I know this one is going to last," Finn sighed, "she is nothing like Quinn, and everything I've always imagined, she's perfect man."

"How long have you known this girl?" Kurt questioned.

"We met on Friday night, I went over to her place looking for one of the girls I've hooked up with before and there she was, sent straight to me. Like Burt talked about when he and Mom got married, God told me to go get her, and I did."

"You realize how crazy you sound right? You've known this girl less than a week and you're already engaged, and you're talking like a raving lunatic, Finn."

"When we first met how long did it take you to like me? Or when you and Blaine first met?" he questioned, granted neither of his examples had turned out all that well, "or when you introduced our parents?"

"Okay your first two were ridiculous examples," he retorted, "but I think you got me with the parents."

"Exactly, so what do you think? I didn't sound completely insane, because I'm calling mom next and I don't want her to like drive up here and try and break us up."

"Lead with the line about their wedding, and leave out the parts about how you only met her on Friday night," he advised, "so I'll see you at Thanksgiving then."

"Yeah man," he nodded, "I'll see you."

"Who was that?" he jumped, quickly spinning to see Rachel struggling with a large bag.

"Kurt," he reached for the bag, dropping it on the couch, "how much stuff did you bring?"

"Not much I figured it would be better to keep most of my stuff in the dorm, because you don't exactly have a lot of closet space, and if my dads come it needs to look lived in," she informed him, "how'd Kurt take it?"

"Pretty good," he nodded, "he suggested when I tell mom that I leave out how we only met on Friday."

"You don't think your mom will notice that you've never spoken of me before?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Actually I don't talk to my mom about girls," he shrugged, "The only serious girlfriend I had in high school kind of rubbed my mom the wrong way so ever since then I just haven't felt comfortable opening up around her about it."

"Oh," she sighed, "I hope she and I can get along-"

"You will," he reassured her, pulling her into his arms and rubbing her back softly, "you and Quinn are complete opposites. Plus I love you, and I don't know how she couldn't love you as well."

"But didn't you love this Quinn girl?"

"At the time I thought I did, but she lied and slept with my best friend and when it was finally over I realized that I didn't actually love her the way I thought I did," he smiled, "plus the feelings I feel for you are way more than I've ever felt for anyone ever before."

"I love you," she murmured, pulling his face down to her own, "you're kind of amazing, you know that?"

"I love you too," he laughed, "let's go see if we can get this stuff into the closet."

**FRFRFRFRFRFRFR**

"These are really good Rach," he smirked as he devoured the cookies she'd baked as he'd cleaned out part of his closet.

"I'm glad you like them," she smiled, "I know we didn't really talk much about it and I probably should have asked when we were talking about me yesterday but how many girls have you slept with?"

"I didn't exactly keep a list Rachel," he shrugged, "but I won't lie and tell you that I haven't had my share, I mean on Saturday I came looking for Lizzie mainly for that purpose…but I've never experienced anything like Friday night, and last night was so amazing-"

"I doubt it," she scoffed, she wasn't going to lie to herself and pretend that she could possibly measure up to anything he'd experienced before.

"No," he took her hands in his pulling her to him, "last night was more amazing then it has ever been before, because I've never felt connected to the person I'm with, so in a way you were my first too."

"I love you," she murmured, "but really how many girls on this campus am I going to have to imagine killing?"

"I honestly can't remember Rachel," he sighed, "less than fifty?"

"Really Finn?" she shrieked, "that seems like a large number."

"Well I am the star quarterback," he replied.

"I don't want to get angry 'cause neither one of us can change this," she looked up at him through her eye lashes, "but can we make sure that these girls all know you are off the market now?"

"We'll spread the word, but for a lot of these girls that doesn't really matter they want what they want," he sighed, peering into her eyes, before bending towards her, "but you have to trust that you are it for me from now on it's you Rachel Hudson."

"I do trust you," she grinned, stretching to connect their lips, "now are you going to call your mom?"

"Maybe later," he smirked, sweeping an arm under her knees and moving quickly toward the bedroom.


End file.
